


Продолжение следует

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: - Я скучал, - как обычно первым сказал Карло, отстраняясь.- Я приехал, - как обычно не про это ответил Кими, но о чем он было понятно и так, без слов.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Продолжение следует

У пограничника были знакомые светлые глаза. Кими постарался убедить себя в том, что все англичане похожи как братья, а когда не смог, просто протянул свой паспорт вперед, готовясь к неизбежному.  
Пограничник повернулся и энергично выругался. «Дэвид Бентли» - значилось на его бейджике, с которого Райкконену пластиково улыбалась нечеткая фотография.  
\- По работе к нам? – осведомился мистер Бентли, пролистывая странички.  
\- По личному вопросу, - отозвался Кими ровно, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
Парень хмыкнул, поставил штамп и понимающе закивал.  
\- Ну, тогда хорошо вам отдохнуть, - щедро пожелал он. – Передавайте привет Гути, скажите – заедем скоро.  
Финн машинально кивнул, убрал документы в нагрудный карман и проследовал в зал прилета аэропорта Хитроу, иногда запинаясь носками за неровности плитки.  
\- Представляешь, только что какой-то парень на паспортном контроле велел передать привет Хосе.  
Физикелла поднял голову. Он сидел на лавочке и закрывался газетой от мимопроходящих личностей, такой классический итальянец в тренче, мягких брюках и с фетровой шляпой, небрежно пристроенной на кожаном портфеле.  
\- Дэвид Бетли? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
\- Я чего-то не знаю? – уточнил Кими подозрительно.  
\- Он меня пропустил без очереди… тогда, - пояснил Физика, улыбаясь. – А сегодня уже по всем правилам обслужил, включая эту их обычную английскую словесную пытку при прилете. Он забавный. Парень у него тоже ничего, кстати, таксистом здесь работает. Но про это я узнал только сегодня, если тебе интересно.  
\- В этой стране вообще есть нормальные люди? – философски спросил Райкконен в пустоту.  
Джанкарло рассмеялся и встал. Они пожали друг другу руки, обнялись, и Кими, не удержавшись, на секунду остановился так – щека к щеке.  
\- Я скучал, - как обычно первым сказал Карло, отстраняясь.  
\- Я приехал, - как обычно не про это ответил Кими, но о чем он было понятно и так, без слов. – Сначала передадим сообщение, а потом в отель, или…  
\- Райкконен, Физикелла! – преувиличенно-радостный вопль сзади нарушил призрачное ощущение отгороженности от мира. – Как я рад, что все-таки успел!  
\- Кристиан? – Кими поднял бровь. – Он-то здесь каким образом очутился?  
\- Судя по хитрой физиономии – ждал нас, - мрачно отозвался Карло, молниеносно надевая шляпу. – Доменикали сдал меня, не иначе. Ключевой вопрос - зачем он нас тут ждал?  
Кристиан Хорнер, глава самой известной в Лондоне звукозаписывающей студии «Маверик», тем временем стремительно приближался, продолжая бурно жестикулировать и слишком громко радоваться «нечаянной» встрече.  
\- Крис, мы торопимся, - Физика для верности нацепил очки, Райкконен последовал его примеру, заодно по брови натянув обыкновенную черную лыжную шапочку, которую достал из кармана. В своей кожаной куртке, застиранных джинсах, берцах и при потертом рюкзаке, щедро заляпанном разноцветными наклейками пунктов досмотра почти всех аэропортов мира, Кими выглядел обыкновенным финским туристом, а вот элегантный до оскомины Физикелла до боли походил на скрывающуюся от камер папарацци звезду.  
\- Я в курсе, - Хорнер улыбнулся своей чарующей улыбкой, и у Кими заломило в затылке от предчувствия. – Тем более, что возле вон того входа уже собирается толпа ваших фанаток, я думаю, что времени у вас нет совсем.  
\- Ну и зачем ты их пригнал? – Карло поджал губы.  
\- Чтобы вы никуда не сбежали! – торжественно отозвался англичанин. – Пошли.  
Джанкарло косо глянул на Райкконена. Тот пожал плечами и кивнул, а потом как-то очень недобро хмыкнул. Итальянец поддержал его циничным смешком и, полностью согласовав момент, что вскорости Кристиану просто не жить, они с поражающей синхронностью поспешили за стремительным Крисом к дальнему выходу из аэровокзала. Неприметный внедорожник англичанина оказался припаркован почти у самых дверей прямо под знаком «Остановка запрещена».

-Ну и куда мы едем? – уточнил Кими спокойно, устраиваясь на переднем сиденье. Физикелла и его портфель расположились на пассажирском, Райкконен в зеркале заднего вида мог разглядеть только выдающийся нос Джанкарло и краешек его верхней губы, и это ужасно нервировало.  
\- Сюрприз.  
\- Кристиан, - терпеливо сказал Физика, потягиваясь всем телом. – У нас не слишком много времени, так что будь любезен – перестань выебываться и скажи, что тебе от нас нужно.  
\- Всему свое время, - наставительно отозвался Хорнер, выруливая на дорогу мимо растерянной девичьей толпы. – Пока расслабьтесь, получайте удовольствие. Если что, у меня есть бутерброды и кофе.  
\- Мы зарежем его? – уточнил Кими, чуть повернув голову назад.  
\- Столкнем со скалы в бушующее море, а черные чайки будут алчно выклевывать его бесстыжие глаза! – с истинно итальянской страстью поправил Джанкарло, обнаруживая рядом с собой бумажный пакет с бутербродами. – Ты с салями будешь или с семгой?  
\- С салями.  
\- Держи.  
\- Карло, да ты поэт! – подождав, пока они начнут жевать, поделился своими наблюдениями Крис.  
\- Да, - согласился Физика совершенно серьезно. – Больше чем ты думаешь.  
Хорнер нахмурился, не понимая.  
\- Не бери в голову, - посоветовал Кими с набитым ртом. – Все равно не поймешь, а больше он ничего не скажет.  
\- Почему? – удивился англичанин, кажется, первый раз за сегодняшний день.  
\- Потому что он мне поклялся! – с удовольствием отозвался Райкконен. – Отличные бутерброды, прямо хвалю! Карло, дай еще один, пожалуйста.  
Физикелла невозмутимо послушался, а потом открыл термос и сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка.  
\- И кофе у него хороший, - поделился он вслух. – Может быть чайки все-таки будут белыми. К чему, право, этот излишний драматизм, да?  
\- Я не задержу вас надолго, - улыбнулся Кристиан, глядя прямо перед собой. – Потом еще спасибо скажете.  
Его пассажиры одновременно и очень одинаково хохотнули.  
Им с трудом удавалось выкроить несколько ночей подряд рядом друг с другом, обычно встречи были редкими, бурными и какими-то отрывочными, словно листы, выдранные из дневника, а потом вклеенные в неправильном порядке. Когда встречались во Франкфурте, то кто-то все время отвлекал – Мелкий, который скучал по совместному отдыху, Росберг, у которого были тысячи идей, Шумахер, который, кажется, поселился у Мики в кабинете и капризничал, если его оставляли одного надолго. Когда удавалось пересекаться во время концертов, то вечерами пьяного песнями и толпой Кими шатало от усталости, и Физика мокрой губкой обтирал его, почти недвижимого, а потом тихо пел колыбельные по-итальянски, изредка касаясь кончиками пальцев упрямо-сомкнутых губ.  
Нет, такую удачу как четыре дня без всех упускать было нельзя, и когда у них совпали перерывы, Кими просто собрал рюкзак, стукнул Мике в дверь что уезжает, и попросил Мориса подбросить его до аэропорта, но в итоге все равно прилетел вторым, потому что Физикелла дабы не опаздывать, теперь предпочитал приезжать заранее.  
Все было бы хорошо, но вот Кристиан Хорнер задумал развалить такой отличный план! Нет, он положительно заслуживал смерти, причем долгой и мучительной.  
Не подозревающий о том, что жить ему осталось совсем немного англичанин потянулся к радио и включил приемник. Негромкая мелодия заполнила машину до краев, она колыхалась, как морской прибой, и Кими откинул голову на подголовник и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь знакомым чистым гитарным рифам.  
\- Ты пидорас, тебе говорили? – вдруг печально выдал со своего места Джанкарло, который в это время неотрывно смотрел в окно.  
\- Да, несколько раз кто-то упоминал этот факт, - любезно отозвался Крис. Судя по тону, он улыбался, и, Райкконен был готов поклясться, что если бы он открыл глаза, улыбка Криса была бы ему смутно знакома.

\- Что полагается делать в дороге? – Кими широко зевнул. – Я уже готов убивать водителя, но это, пока, кажется небезопасным.  
Бутерброды были уже съедены, кофе допит, музыка плескалась, асфальтовое полотно бесконечностью петляло мимо зеленых холмов и крохотных игрушечных городов, Физика рисовал на стекле буквы латинского алфавита, а Хорнер мурлыкал себе под нос.  
\- Можем поиграть в города, - выдвинул предложение Джанкарло. – Или в ассоциации. Или…  
\- Давайте просто поговорим? – примирительно предложил Кристиан. – Вот расскажите, какое событие вы первым вспоминаете, когда думаете друг о друге?  
Карло открыл было рот, но Кими в этот раз успел первым.  
\- В Милане идет снег, уже новый год, а в Милане идет снег. У нас прохладно, от сырости нечем дышать, вырубило свет, и в полной темноте Физика с голыми ногами сидит на моей кровати и играет на гитаре. До сих пор не могу забыть…  
\- Ох уж!  
\- А что он пел?  
\- А это уже не важно, - Райкконен пожал плечами. – Было темно.  
\- Было темно, - подтвердил Карло задумчиво. – Забавно. А мне в голову приходит, как мы потерялись на пароме, помнишь? Трезвые же были, черт возьми.  
\- На каком пароме? – уточнил Хорнер, поворачивая.  
\- Из Копенгагена в Хельинки, - пояснил Физикелла хрипло. – Зимой. Льдины, море, блики по воде, парочки целуются, галдеж, пьянки, а мы искали нашу палубу, и попали почему-то в машинное отделение. Ну, три часа ходили мимо каких-то пахнущим маслом машин, за руки держались, чтобы совсем не потеряться, помнишь? Тоже…  
\- Что? – от любопытства у Кристиана глаза загорелись почти как у Мелкого, когда Тимо обещал ему вечером сюрприз с очень загадочным видом.  
\- …темно было, - невинно закончил Джанкарло. – Правда, Кими?  
Райкконен не ответил, он смотрел в окно, на мелькающие столбы электропередач и яркие цветные пятна рекламных щитов, и, кажется, даже перестал дышать.  
\- Кими? – позвал его Физика обеспокоенно.  
\- Я в порядке, - Райкконен прикрыл глаза рукой. – Но, Мистер Хорнер, вы редкостный пидорас!  
\- Да, мне говорили, - польщено согласился Крис. – Но здорово же! Право, тянуть больше было бы уже преступлением.  
\- Преступление – это то, что мы с тобой сделаем, - проворчал Джанкарло. – Выдумал тоже, пф.  
Кими не отреагировал, он просто смотрел на стремительно-приближающийся щит с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Саутгемптон» и старался понять, что же все-таки чувствует.  
\- Я думал, это случится лет в семьдесят, - заторможено сказал финн, когда они прощались с Кристианом на крохотной площади просыпающегося утренним туманом города. - Или позже, когда уже не будет ничего значить.  
\- Запомни, – наставительно отозвался Хорнер, протягивая руку вперед. – Эти твои песни всегда будут что-то значить. А теперь, господа, я вас оставлю. Вон в той гостинице на имя мистеров Смит заказан двухместный номер с одной кроватью. Приятного отдыха.  
Джип взвизгнул колодками, туман на секунду расступился, но задние габариты совсем скоро перестали мигать красным в серо-молочной пелене, и мужчины остались один на один с собственноручно придуманной легендой.  
Кими, как главный виноватый, помотал головой, шумно выдохнул осязаемо-сладкий воздух.  
\- В том-то и дело, что это не только моя песня, - сказал он тихо.  
\- Это уже не важно. Крис прав – все правильно. Все правильно.  
Физикелла поставил портфель на мостовую, приподнялся на мысочки и поцеловал Райкконена так, как не целовал уже давно, и дело было совсем не в частоте встреч.

Холодно, немного страшно, пахнет плесенью и вишневым вареньем. Свечки нет нужды зажигать, их слишком мало, а утром нужно еще как-то бриться. Райкконен смотрит прямо перед собой, но ничего не видит – темнота абсолютная, густая, как мазут, и только ровное тепло Физики рядом хоть о чем-то напоминает. Только знать бы вот, о чем?  
Физикелла пьян. Он него несет спиртом, настоянном на лимоне и яблочными сигаретами, а еще невозможно-сладкими духами, и от этой сладости Кими почти тошнит. Но страшно финну не из-за темноты, не из-за суховатой, как старая бумага, истерики соседа, нет – все дело в том, что Карло на память играет на гитаре, то и дело ошибаясь, и безбожно перевирает ту песню, которую между собой они все называют «Дорога в Саутгемптон», и сейчас, в стылом коконе тонких общажных одеял Кими намертво запоминает каждую строчку, потому что именно так песня звучит идеально, и именно сейчас становится понятным, за что именно Карло каждый день грозится их убить.  
Кими хочется придушить Физикеллу сейчас же, только бы не слышать. Кими хочется слушать это всю ночь. Кими хочется…  
Карло обрывает песню за две строчки до конца.  
\- Дальше сам, - говорит он устало. – Ты справишься, я знаю. Ты поймешь, как правильно. Ты чертов гребанный гений.  
Райкконену хочется ответить, но он молчит, подсознательно ожидая продолжения, и продолжение следует.  
Поцелуй обжигает, согревает и выворачивает наизнанку вообще все, Кими кажется, как внутри него перегорают клеммы.  
\- Это подсказка, - говорит Физика тихо прежде, чем уйти наверх, и с той самой секунды как под ним начинает скрипеть матрас, Райкконен точно знает, что там за последние две строчки, но главное не в этом.  
Главное, что ему больше не холодно.


End file.
